Loving the Forgotten
by Schlecka
Summary: After getting defeated by Natsu and Gajeel, Sting and Rogue were excommunicated in Sabertooth. As the Grand Magic Games ended with Fairy Tail topping, Sting attacked Fairy Tail's HQ dragging Rogue and their exceeds. Is this choice a good thing or bad? Changes will slowly consume them. THIS IS A StiCy fic, don't worry. SLOW StiCy. HIATUS
1. Ch 1: Sorry

_**First of all, thanks for taking the time to view this. **_

_**Hope you read it.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail as you all know.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sorry**

It's been a week since the Grand Magic Games ended. Fairy Tail have been partying for almost a week for placing first in the Grand Magic Games.

It was already evening and as usual Fairy Tail is having a party for no reason. That's how they are, right?

Everyone were having their drinking contest when they heard a loud explosion. Dust and pieces of wood were flying around. They turned to the guild door where the explosion originated. As the dust subsided, they saw the ever so pissed blonde dragon slayer, Sting Eucliffe, with Rouge Cheney who was standing behind him who has an unreadable expression. They also saw the red and suited exceeds behind Rouge.

"What the- the hell you want bastards?!" Max shouted. All the men in Fairy Tail prepared for battle.

"Shut up, you piece of Trash!" Sting backfired and looked around. "Where's Natsu?!" He asked trying to spot the pink-haired dragon slayer. "Show yourself, weakling!"

"Oi oi, bastard! Don't you dare call me weak! Don't forget that I beat the crap out of your ass!" Natsu taunted as he showed himself.

"You finally showed yourself." Sting's face darkened as he saw Natsu. "Because of you…" Sting continued dripping venom with every words. "Because of a weakling like you we were excommunicated from our guild!" As he finished his sentence, he used the Roar of the White Dragon which caught Natsu and the others off guard sending them flying to the stage.

"Natsu!" Lucy and others called. Lucy ran towards Natsu and helped him.

Natsu dusted the dust and wood chips on his head and clothes. "Bastard!" Natsu was about to charge to Sting when a loud sound boomed making everyone startle including Sting and Rouge. Frosch and Lector trembled and hugged Rouge's feet.

"Stop this at once!" Everyone turned to where the voice came from and saw Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov Dreyar, with his enlarged arm. His arm slowly shrank back to its normal size. Master Makarov turned to the intruders and started walking towards them.

"I see that you were excommunicated because you two were defeated…"

"Hey, old man!" Sting yelled to Master Makarov.

"Watch your mouth!" Erza warned to Sting.

"You're making it sound that we are weak!" Sting continued brushing off Erza's warning.

"I'm sorry for that." Master Makarov apologized.

"Master! Why are you apologizing to them?!" Erza questioned to their master.

"But don't you think it's unfair for us?" Master Makarov continued. "We were only doing what we are supposed to do. We were all complying to the rules including you two, is it not?" Master Makarov halted in front of Sting.

"…" Sting only gritted his teeth because what the old man's saying is true.

"If you don't have anywhere else to go, you are most welcome here!"

"Master!" All the fairies complained.

"Be quiet!" Master Makarov roared silencing the fairies.

"Tsk! As if we'll group ourselves to those weak fairies." Sting then turned around and walked away tucking his hands on his pockets. "Let's go!" He motioned to his team. Rouge and the exceeds followed him silently but before they complete left, Rouge turned back to them and bowed showing apology and followed his partner again.

"I guess they're not that bad." Lucy commented which made her earn complains from the others.

"Don't get fooled by them, Lucy!" Jet reminded to her.

* * *

The next day, Natsu came to Lucy who was sitting in her usual spot on Fairy Tail's bar.

"Lucy! Let's go to a job!" Natsu said as he handed the paper which stated about investigating and capturing a dark guild named "Dark Scythe". **(Lame name I know)**

"Hmmm. Ok!" Lucy agreed while still looking at the job request.

"Yosh! Let's meet up at the town entrance before lunch!" Natsu said as he walked away.

Later, Lucy arrived at the town entrance before lunch. She saw Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu and Lisanna. Yes, Lisanna joined their team.

'Well, she's originally Natsu's partner.' Lucy frowned at what she thought.

"You're late!" Gray cut to whatever Lucy is thinking.

"I'm not! You only arrived earlier!" Lucy fought back.

After some time of bickering which was ended by Erza, they went off to meet their client. As they finished talking to their client about the job, they went off to the forest to start investigating. Night quickly came and they had to camp out.

They were gathered around the bonfire eating dinner. Natsu and Lisanna were chatting and laughing non-stop which made a pang of hurt and jealousy to Lucy's heart. Yep, she have a crush on the stupid and dense flame-brain so as Lisanna. She was also aware that Natsu likes Lisanna though he doesn't seem to notice it.

Later that night, everyone was sleeping inside the tent except for Lucy. She was sitting on the ground staring at the barely lit bonfire. Then suddenly a hand tapped her shoulder which made her stutter. She looked back to see who the arm belonged to.

"Lisanna!" She blurted as she saw the white-haired take-over mage.

"Shhh!" Lisanna shushed to her as she placed her index finger in front of her lips. "You might wake them up." She said as she made her way to sit beside Lucy.

"Why are you still awake?" Lucy lowering her voice.

"Same goes to you." She smiled at the blondie. Then silence followed.

"Hey Lucy…" Lisanna called as she broke the silence. "Do you like Natsu?" She asked not bothering to look at Lucy.

While Lucy felt like she swallowed her tongue because of the sudden question. "O-Only a crush." She answered when she regained her composure.

"I'm sorry but I like Natsu…" Lisanna said with sincereness on her voice as she turned to Lucy with teary eyes.

"H-Hey! Don't cry!" Lucy panicked. "I know you like him and I also know that he likes you but doesn't notice it." Lucy felt like her heart was being ripped apart as she said those words.

"Lucy…"

"Don't worry. I only have a small crush on him. It will eventually disappear." Lucy said. Of course it was a lie. She doesn't only have a crush on Natsu. She LOVES him.

"Thank you…" The white-haired mage said as hugs Lucy. Lucy could only hug back and held back her tears.

Still on that night, they maged to capture the dark guild members. Finished with their job, they headed back to Magnolia.

The sun was already up when they reached Magnolia. They were walking down the path to the guild when Lucy's eye caught a glimpse of a certain blonde-haired dragon slayer.

'Is that Sting?' She thought as she narrowed her eyes to get a much clearer view. Her eyes widened as she confirmed it was Sting.

'It's really Sting! And from the looks of it, he's fighting with someone!'

"-cy! Lucy!" Erza was now shouting.

"Y-Yes?"

"Is there any problem? You're spacing."

"N-None!" She was looking at Sting in the corner of her eyes. " you guys can go to guild ahead. I still have some errands." She felt guilty for lying to her teammates.

"Ok. Be careful!" Natsu said as he turned around and continued to walk with Erza, Happy, and Lisanna.

"Be back before lunch, ok?" Gray said.

"Ok!" Lucy answered with a smile. Gray then turned around to follow the four.

"Phew" Lucy breathed as she quickly turned to the park where Sting is fighting. She ran for it and when she reached the park, she saw Sting holding the man on his neck.

"Sting!" Lucy fearlessly called. Sting turned his head to her showing a glint of anger in his eyes. She trembled at the sight. She then saw a bloodied red exceed laying on the ground unconscious.

"L-Lector?!" Her eyes widened as she saw the bloodied exceed. When she recovered from the shock, she ran towards the exceed. She was about to touch Lector when someone slapped her hands. She looked up and saw Sting.

"Don't touch him, trash!" Sting yelled to her as he carried Lector. Seeing the state of his partner almost dying made him tear up.

"H-Hey Lector…" His voice was shaking. The ever so great Sting Eucliffe is crying. "Wake up…" He kept on calling Lector when a pair of hands grabbed the exceed from his hands. He looked forward and saw the blondie celestial mage.

"Crying won't help!" Lucy yelled slapping some senses to him. "We have to bring him to Wendy!" Lucy then started to run to their guild. Sting followed her with a tint of pink in his face because of the humiliation awhile ago.

Everyone in the guild were having fun as usual when the guild door bursts open. They saw Lucy panting with a bloodied exceed in her arms.

"Where's Wendy?!" Lucy asked as she walks inside the guild. Then Sting followed her inside. As soon as they saw him, everyone were on their fighting stance.

"Why are you with him, Lucy?!" Natsu roared.

"There's no time for that! Where's Wendy?!" Lucy also roared silencing them. Then the blue-haired dragon slayer showed up.

"W-What is it, Lucy-san?"

"Wendy!" Lucy then ran towards her. "Help him please!" Lucy then showed Lector who was barely breathing.

"Let's bring him to the infirmary!" Wendy ordered with seriousness in her face and voice.

* * *

_**SORRY!**_

_**Sorry if it's bad! *cries* but I hope you liked it!**_

_**If there are some words missing… I don't know the reason behind it! I'm sorry!**_

_**I posted some of my stories before *which I already deleted* in the document there were no missing words but when it was posted… there were missing words. If you know the problem and solution please tell it to me!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Thank for reading the first chapter!**_

_**R&R please**_


	2. Ch 2: I

_**Kyaaaa! Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows!**_

_**Glad you liked it guys! **_

_**Here's chapter 2 for you guys! **_

_**And here's the usual…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail as you all know**_

**Chapter 2: I've decided**

* * *

Wendy went out of the infirmary and sighed in relief. "He's safe now!" She smiled.

Sting then also sighed in relief and headed to the infirmary followed by Lucy but before they got inside Rouge and Frosch arrived.

"Sting-kun!" Frosch called and headed towards him.

"How's Lector?" Rouge asked with a clear tone of worry in his voice.

"He's safe now!" Lucy answered as she flashed a smile. They continued to head to the infirmary with the two new arrived.

Sting sat beside the bed with Lucy standing beside him. Rouge sat on the opposite side of the bed while Frosch sat on the bed.

"Why did you help us?" Sting asked looking straight at the sleeping exceed.

"Huh?" Lucy was quite taken aback by his question but quickly recovered. "Well, you needed help."

"Are you an idiot?"

"Huh?! Is that how you're supposed to talk to the one who helped you?!"

Rouge only watched them in amusement.

"Thank you." Sting lowered his voice.

"Huh?"

"I said thanks! You dumb fairy!"

"What the-" Lucy was about to talk back to him but then decided to only smile.

"Fro also thanks Fairy-san!" the cute suited exceed said.

"Aren't you afraid of us?" Rouge suddenly asked. "After all, we used to be in the same guild with Minerva." Rouge was eyeing her. He saw her having a shocked expression then it softened and she smiled.

"Being in the same guild doesn't mean you're like her."

Rouge only smiled at her answer. He then remembered when Yukino was excommunicated, when he questioned Sting if that's really how a guild is supposed to do to its members. Hearing her answer made him clear his mind. He wants a guild… he wants a comrade like her. Someone who would care for their nakama.

"I've decided."

"What?" Sting curiously asked to his partner. Lucy only gave him a confused look.

"I will join this guild." He smiled and looked at the sleeping Lector.

"You will what?!" Sting shouted as he stood up slamming his hands on the bed.

"Mmmm." Lector groaned. Turning to his side.

"Hey! You will wake up Lector!" Lucy yelled to Sting.

"Then stop shouting, blondie!" Sting lowered his voice not wanting to wake up his exceed partner. He then slumped back to his seat.

"If Rouge-kun will join then Fro will join too." Frosch also decided.

Sting then eyed the suited exceed, then Rouge and then to the sleeping exceed then sighed.

"If you'll join then I'll join too…" Sting said under his breath. "Tch! I can't believe I'm lumping myself with this weak blondie."

"Well, sorry for being weak!... arrogant bastard" Lucy only mumbled the last part but it didn't escaped the ears of the two dragon slayer.

"What's that , you dumb fairy?!" Sting then stood from his seat again. Rouge chuckled in amusement.

"Well, I have higher IQ than you have!"

"What the-"

"S-Sting-kun?" Sting stopped as soon as he heard the voice of Lector.

"Lector!" Sting quickly went to Lector's side. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"Y-Yes. Where are we?"

"We're at Fairy Tail. Fairy-san saved you" Frosch then pointed to Lucy. Lector followed where Frosch was pointing and saw Lucy.

"What?... A dumb fairy saved me?" Lector managed to mock though weakly.

'This exceed! Like dragon slayer like exceed, huh?' Lucy only thought.

"Fro, Rouge-kun and Sting-kun will join Fairy Tail." Frosch continued.

"Sting-kun will join too?" Lector questioned to his dragon slayer partner.

"… Yes." Sting almost choked the words out.

"If Sting-kun will join then I will join too!" Lector announced.

* * *

After the _long _day, Lucy finally arrived to her apartment. She grabbed the towel and went inside the bathroom. She quickly finished her bath thinking she still needs to finish her novel.

As soon as she went out of the bathroom, her jaw almost literally dropped.

She saw Sting and Lector sitting at **HER **couch, eating **HER** food. Then turned and saw Frosch rummaging **HER **drawer lifting **HER ** undergarments. And the worst was Rouge sitting at the bed, reading **HER **novel.

Sting headed to his partner and also read the novel.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy exclaimed. "Lucy Kick!" She aimed at the two dragon slayer but they easily dodged her attack. She then lost her balance and was falling when a hand grabbed her by the waist. Her head bumped a firm chest.

* * *

_**Sorry I had to cut it there. Also sorry for the short chapter! And sorry for… and sorry for…**_

_**Guess who caught Lucy! :)**_

_**Anyways, I really apologize for the short chapter. I only wrote it today.**_

_**Gosh two update at the same day. **_

_**Again,**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Ch 3: Official

_**Again, thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! **_

_**The usual!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Official**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and looked up and saw her pinkette partner.

"Natsu?!" Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of her partner who came out of nowhere. "Where'd you come from?"

"Through the window. Anyway, why are these in your apartment?" Natsu pointed to the quartet.

"We came here because we don't have anywhere else to go." Sting answered and then comfortably sat on Lucy's bed. While Rouge was following the two exceeds making sure they won't break anything.

"Then why my house?!" Lucy asked but it's more like complaining.

"Well, you're the only one we know here."

"Why not rent?!"

"Then will you give us jewels? We don't have any job!"

Couldn't talk back anymore, Lucy only snarled at Sting.

"Fine! But you will sleep at the couch."

"What?! Then I will also stay he-"

"Natsu!" Happy shouted from outside cutting Natsu's sentence. "We have to go!"

"But-"

"Erza's going to beat us if we're late!"

"Kuuuu! Lucy, be on your guard!" Natsu reminded to her as he went through the window again.

Lucy gave her most brilliant smile as she stares at the retreating back of the fire dragon slayer which didn't go unnoticed to Sting.

"Having a crush on Natsu-san, are we?" Sting smirked at her.

"No, I don't!" Lucy then grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom leaving Sting to smirk more.

* * *

When she got out of the bathroom, she walked towards Rouge who was petting Frosch to stop her from crying because she lost to Lector. They were playing PS2.

"My turn!" Lucy then sat and grabbed the controller. Lucy easily defeated Lector. Lector moved away and Sting sat and grabbed the controller.

"Pay back time!" Sting announced.

"Tch"

After a few minutes, Lucy started cursing.

"Damn you, Eucliffe!" Lucy raged while smashing the buttons.

"Hahahaha! Take that, blondie!"

As usual Rouge was only chuckling. He never saw his blonde-haired partner being carefree like this. When they were still at Sabertooth, all he cared about was to get stronger.

"I'm tired of this!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Getting tired of losing?" Sting mocked.

"Shut up!" Lucy blushed because Sting hit the mark. "I-I'm going to watch a movie!"

Lucy then started to set the player and inserted a CD. She then took her blanket then went back to sitting on the floor in front of the TV and wrapped the blanket to her body. Rouge was sitting on her right side while Sting sat on the left side.

"What movie is it?" Sting asked.

"Titanic."

"Bah! Boring!"

"Then don't watch it, idiot!"

"Whaddya say blondie?!"

Then all hell broke loose. Just kidding. Lucy didn't fight back anymore because the movie started. It's her favorite after all. Sting then also faced the TV.

After almost an hour. Lucy felt her eyelids getting heavy. She then felt something heavy on her shoulder and saw Sting leaning on her shoulder asleep.

"Idiot… don't use my shoulder… as pil…" Lucy then fell asleep with her head leaning on Sting's head.

Rouge turned to the two when he heard Lucy mumbling. He smiled at the sight then stood up and turned off the TV. He then placed Frosch on the bed with Lector and sat again beside Lucy till he fell asleep.

* * *

Sunlight hit Lucy's face indicating it was already morning. Lucy groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few more times not believing what she is seeing. She was sleeping on the floor facing Rouge and she was HUGGING his arm. She quickly release his arm and turned to the other side. Her eyes widened more when her eyes confronted Sting's eyes. Sting's face was only a few inch from her face. He was smirking and his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Good morning, my love." Sting said seductively.

Lucy blushed furiously. "HYAAAAAAAAAA!" She then punched Sting right on his face and then stood up panting and still blushing.

The noise woke up Rouge and saw his blonde partner sitting and rubbing his cheek.

'I missed something.' He only thought.

"I was joking idiot!" Sting shouted to Lucy.

Lucy turned around and grabbed some clothes and towel to hide her blush.

'That idiot…'

After a few minutes, Lucy got out of the bath. She then grabbed her keys and whip and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rouge asked.

"To the guild."

"We'll come with you. We're joining after all." Sting announced. Then the quartet followed her.

* * *

When the quintet arrived at Fairy Tail, it was the usual. Everyone greeted Lucy and somehow everyone where not hostile to the former Sabertooth mages. Natsu then came running to them.

"Lucy!" The pinkette called to her then grabbed her shoulder. "Did those idiots do something to you?!"

"Calm down, Natsu. They didn't do anything to me. By the way, is Master in his office?"

"Yep. Why?"

"These four…" Lucy then pointed the four behind her using her thumb. "…are joining the guild."

Everyone was shocked at her announcement.

"That's great!" Everyone turned to Mirajane who was clasping her hands. "Our guild will have six dragon slayers!"

Realizing that, the fairies murmured then cheered.

"Are you okay with that, Lucy?" Gray asked. "You know, they did uhh bad to you before, right?"

"Well… yeah they did." Sting and Rouge then stared at her. "But that's in the past." She continued. "Like what Master said before, we were all complying to the rules so I didn't expect them to go easy on me." She then flashed a smile.

Rouge smiled at her. "Thank you." He thanked to her for defending them. He really wanted a nakama like her.

Even Sting smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Salamander.

"You're smiling. It's creepy." Salamander commented.

Rouge couldn't help but chuckle. Lucy cut to what the two are throwing to each other before it turns into a physical fight.

"Let's go to Master's office now." She signaled to the quartet. Then they followed her including Mirajane since she's the one responsible for the stamping of the guild mark to new members.

Mirajane then knocked at the door of the Master's office. "Master." She called, informing their master.

"Come in." They heard from the other side. Mirajane then opened the door and went inside followed by the quintet revealing their petite master.

They saw the old man with a smile who was seating behind his desk. Somehow… somehow, he was already expecting them to come.

"Master, these four wishes to join Fairy Tail." Mirajane then hand gestured to the four.

"I see. You've decided, children. You are most welcome here." The master gave them a toothy grin. The master then placed for id cards on his desk. "Fill them up." The master ordered.

Rouge then turned to Lucy who only gave him a smile and nod. He then walked forward and filled up the id card then Frosch, Lector and Sting did the same thing. Mirajane then took the id cards and placed them inside the drawer where the id cards of the other members are placed. Mirajane faced them again.

"Where do you want your guild mark to be placed?" She smiled sweetly.

The four decided to place their guild mark to where their former guild mark was placed.

When Mirajane finished stamping their guild mark, she let out a smile again. "There. You are all now official members of Fairy Tail."

The seven then started to walk out the office. Mirajane was walking in front followed by the four new members then behind them were the master and Lucy.

"Thank you, Master." Lucy said with a soft voice and soft smile. The master then turned to her and returned the smile.

"Anything for my children." The master said with a gentle voice.

* * *

_**Is making Natsu the one who caught Lucy a letdown? I'm sorry!**_

_**I'm sorry for trolling you all! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**R&R**_


	4. Ch 4: Ritual

_**Hiya! Here's Chapter four! **_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ritual**

The seven stopped at the balcony of the second floor, towering the members of Fairy Tail.

"Listen, brats!" The master started getting their attention. "Today, we have four new members." He then showed the new members. "We all know, that we had issues with them in the past." The master then cleared his throat. "But! Let us all forget that and focus on the present. Get along with them! Especially Natsu." The master somehow glared at Natsu which made him gulp. The master faced forward again and showed a toothy grin. "Let's party!" He announced which made the fairies cheer.

* * *

The group went down to be greeted by Natsu.

"Sting! Fight me!" Everyone sweat dropped though it's not rare for them.

Natsu was about to say something again when he was violently pushed by Gray.

"Hey-" Gray only managed to say one word because he was pushed by Loke.

"Loke!" Lucy was shocked by seeing Loke because she doesn't remember calling him which is also unusual.

"What did you do to Lucy?!" He furiously asked. He wasn't able to get an answer because Elfman pushed him.

"Those clothes are MA-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because someone pushed him. The pushing went on and on for a while. The last one was Max who was pushed by Erza.

She positioned her hand for a hand shake. "Let's all get alo-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because a strawberry shortcake hit her head. She remembered clearly that it was hers. The one she left on her table.

"M-M-M-My cake…" Erza said with almost teary eyes. She then released a dark aura and turned to the fight going on behind her. She stomped away and joined the fight.

Lucy sweat dropped and laughed nervously while turning to the quartet. She also saw them sweat dropping.

It was only a few minutes after they sat down when Cana announced something while sitting on a table and holding a barrel of booze which stopped the fight.

"Since we have two- I mean four new members, let's do the ritual!"

"What ritual?" Lector asked to Lucy.

"You'll know it soon but I doubt you and Frosch can participate." Just as she finished her sentence, Cana came to their table placing two mugs of booze with Mirajane behind her who was holding a tray full of booze.

"You mean this?" Sting asked to Lucy while pointing at the mug of booze.

"That's right! A drinking contest!" Cana answered to their confusion.

"Do I really have to participate?" Rouge asked to her.

"That's if you want to fit in here." Cana answered with a smirk playing on her lips. Of course, it was a lie. They don't have to participate to fit in. She just want to see them drunk.

"Then I don't want to-" Stings words were cut when Rouge accepted Cana's challenge.

"Rouge!" He only managed to call his name because of shock.

"I accept your challenge." Rouge declared.

Now he have to participate was what Sting thought. 'He really wants to get along with them.'

* * *

A few minutes more, the participants are gathered which were Rouge, Sting, Natsu, Loke, Gray, Cana, Gajeel, Elfman, Master Makarov, Nab, and Warren.

"Everyone!" Max said in the mic. "It's time for the usual drinking contest!" Everyone cheered. "The mechanics are simple! Drink and drink and drink till you pass out!." Then he signaled the participants to get ready. "START!"

Everyone started making bets. Most were for Cana. Lector and Frosch started to cheer for their partners.

It's only a matter of time when the participants slowly started passing out. The only ones who were left are Cana, Rouge, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray. Elfman was the first to pass out then Nab, Warren, and Master Makarov. Sting forfeited because he can't stand alcohol. Loke got drunk then returned to the Celestial world.

The contest reached its peak with Natsu winning which is to everyone's surprise. Sting carried Rouge on his shoulder who passed out. He then returned to their table to see Lucy sleeping. Well, it was almost 11:45 pm. They have been drinking for more than half a day! He was only a little bit drunk so he can still carry her. He then carried her like a sack of potato. Whaddya expect? He then started walking down the path to Lucy's apartment followed by the two exceeds.

When he reached Lucy's apartment, he dropped the two on the bed and collapsed because of exhaustion.

* * *

Morning came quickly, Lucy slowly opened her eyes when she felt the sunlight hitting her face. She then felt something really heavy on her waist. She saw two pair of arms wrapped around her waist which belonged to the two dragon slayers.

Lucy blushed furiously and screamed then stood up which woke up the two.

"Really, you're so loud early in the morning." Sting complained while rubbing his eyes. He then felt slight headache. Rouge only groaned because of the pain he felt on his head.

"W-W-Why are you two sleeping with me?!"

"Well, I was exhausted by dealing with all that stuff yesterday! I also carried Rouge and your fat ass here so be thankful!" Sting demanded.

"Jerk!" Lucy then headed off to her bathroom bringing clothes and towel. When she finished bathing. Rouge and Sting took turns on taking a bath while she prepared their breakfast. Lucy made Rouge take some coffee and medicine to ease his headache which took effect. When they finished their breakfast, they headed to the guild.

They were greeted by Natsu who came running to them. Really, it's becoming his habit.

* * *

_**Yay! Another update! **_

_**Hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**More StiCy and a little bit RoLu on next chapter **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**R&R**_


	5. Ch 5: Start

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Here's chapter 5! **_

_**Sorry for the late update! Q A Q**_

_**It's just we reformatted our computer so I couldn't type chapter 5!**_

_**But FINALLY! It's fixed. **_

_**Anyway, let's start chapter 5! **_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Mr. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Start**

"Lucy! Let's go on a job!" Natsu said as he halted in front of them. "It will only be you, me, Happy, and Lisanna!"

Lucy then saw Lisanna, who was sitting with Cana at the bar, smiling at her.

"I'll pass." Lucy reluctantly said and showed a fake smile. She then saw a thankful smile on Lisanna's face. "I have some important errands to do." She lied.

"Ehhh. I really want to go on a job with you." Natsu then sighed. "Well, it can't be helped." Natsu pouted as he finished his sentence and walked towards Lisanna. Lucy then sat on a free table while eyeing Natsu and Lisanna. While Sting, Rogue, and their exceed partners went somewhere beyond Lucy's sight.

Lisanna stood up and followed Natsu. Before they got out, Lisanna turned back and flashed a smile to Lucy and waved which Lucy turned back but had a sad smile. When they are out of sight, Lucy's smile turned to a frown.

"Want to join us on a job?" Someone asked to her. She looked up and saw Sting on the second floor who was towering her with his arms resting on the railings of the balcony.

"Like hell I'd want to." Lucy answered as she looked around and saw Rogue with the exceeds eating ice cream on the bar counter.

"And here I thought of helping you pay your rent." Sting faked a sigh as he walked down the stairs.

'Help?' Lucy was registering the word in her mind then her eyes brightened at the thought. "I'll go!"

* * *

Sting then smirked and proceeded to the bar and showed Mirajane the job request. Mirajane stamped the paper meaning it is approved.

The five, consisting of Sting, Rogue, Lucy, and the exceeds, headed to the base of their job, Crocus, the Blooming Capital. Memories of the last Grand Magic Games flowed to their mind as they saw the Domus Flau where the game was held. Sting and Rogue frowned as they remembered Yukino who got humiliated for bringing shame on Sabertooth. Sting frowned more as he also remembered how Minerva beaten Lucy and how he laughed at her misery, he felt guilty.

"It's ok, really." Lucy suddenly said as if she's reading their mind. "Just forget about it." She continued without looking back. "Let's finish this job quickly, ok?" She finally turned to them and flashed a smile.

They first headed to the house of their client and then to the forest where their job is. It was to catch a notorious mage who harasses women. They quickly finished their job. 'Really, what can that mage do against this two?' Lucy thought, referring to the two dragon slayer.

* * *

They were on their way back to the inn where they are staying, Honeybone, when Lucy caught a glimpse of a pink tint. She then narrowed her eyes to see clearly only to see her pink-haired partner… kissing Lisanna.

Tears then suddenly welled up her eyes. "Ehh? W-Why am I crying?" She asks to herself while rubbing her eyes trying to stop her tears. Sting, who also saw the reason of her tears, covered her eyes with his hand. She clenched Sting's hand which was covering her eyes. She felt her heart break thousand times. Rogue and the two exceeds only looked at her with a sad expression. They were not dense like the fire dragon slayer, they saw through Lucy's feelings for him from the start.

Sting wrapped his free hand on Lucy's shoulder and turned her around and started to walk away from the sight.

* * *

When they reached Honeybone, they quickly entered their room. The five shared on one room because they didn't have enough jewels.

"Stop crying already!" Sting ordered to Lucy who was sitting on the bed. Sting then felt a hand tap his shoulder. He looked up and saw Rogue shaking his head.

Lucy then stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Fairy-san?" Frosch asked.

"I'm just going out for a walk." She answered. They couldn't see her expression because her bangs were covering her eyes.

It was only a few minutes since Lucy left when Sting screamed out of frustration.

"You're bothering the neighbor." Rogue said to Sting.

"But it's boring! It's killing me! I'm going out!" Sting continuously said and then he stood up heading to the door with Lector following him, leaving Rogue and Frosch behind.

"Rogue-kun." Frosch started.

"Yes?" Rogue answered to his exceed.

"Fro is bored."

"Wanna go out?" Rogue asked and smiled to the exceed.

Frosch beamed and enthusiastically answered YES!

* * *

_**With Sting**_

Sting was walking aimlessly along the crowd and buzzing noise hoping to find the blonde mage.

'Tsk! Shit! I forgot there's a festival!' Sting mentally cursed.

Sting kept on pushing through the crowd finding his way out. When he found his way out, he rub the beads of sweat which formed of his forehead.

"Damn! Finally!" He thought out loud. He turned to his right and left to find out he's in the park. "The park, huh?" He then walked towards the center of the park when he saw the blonde mage sitting on a bench.

"He-" He was about to call her but suddenly stopped and gulped, making up his mind if he's going to call her or not. He doesn't know what he's supposed to say if he calls her out. He mustered all of his courage to call her and finally.

"Hey!" He called as he walks towards the blonde mage. Lucy then turned to him.

"…Oh, Sting." She said in a dull tone.

"Still sulking, huh?" Sting taunted.

"I'm not sulking…"

"Oh yeah? Then how will you explain that depressing aura surrounding you?"

"…"

"Stop stressing yourself because of the pathetic Salamander."

"…"

Receiving no answer made a vein pop on Sting's head. He suddenly grabbed the celestial mage's wrist and pulled her.

"H-Hey! What are you-"

"There's a festival." He cut to her complains. "Forget about that idiot."

"Sting…" Her frown curled upward seeing Sting's kind side. "Ok!"

* * *

_**Yay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Sorry about the previous chapters, I kept on misspelling Rogue's name. Sorry. And also on grammar and spelling mistakes. English is not my mother language so… yeah, Sorry.**_

_**About chapter 6, I don't know if I will make it RoLu or Sticy…**_

_**Hmmm… Well, I'm thinking of making it a RoLu but the story's still a Sticy **_

_**Oh, and I'm thinking of making a RoLu fanfic. I already have my plot **_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading! **_

_**R&R**_


	6. Ch 6: Her side, Falling

_**Hello! Thanks for the review, faves, and follows! **_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Mr. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

_**Previously on Loving the Forgotten…**_

_"Stop stressing yourself because of the pathetic Salamander."_

_"…"_

_Receiving no answer made a vein pop on Sting's head. He suddenly grabbed the celestial mage's wrist and pulled her._

_"H-Hey! What are you-"_

_"There's a festival." He cut to her complains. "Forget about that idiot."_

_"Sting…" Her frown curled upward seeing Sting's kind side. "Ok!"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Her side, Falling**

Sting and Lucy decided to go on the festival. While pushing through the crowd, Sting saw his black-haired partner with Frosch buying something. He quickly pulled Lucy to go somewhere else so Rogue won't see them.

'What the hell? Why did I ran away?' Was what Sting thought.

"L-Let's play that!" Sting pointed to a shooting game. 'The hell? Why am I stuttering? It makes me look like I've done something wrong.

"Ok." Lucy obeyed without complaining. She went first to the stall.

"Hey! Nii-chan!" A vendor called to Sting.

"Huh?! Whaddya want?" Sting glared to the vendor.

"Woah! Easy, nii-chan! I just want to let you see something."

"What?"

"That blonde girl with you is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, right?"

"So what?"

"You see, I have some action figure of her on sale for 5000 jewels!" The man then showed a figma of Lucy.

"…"

"And then if you push this button…" The man then pushed a button resulting for the Lucy figma's clothes to get discarded, leaving only a bikini. "It will remove the clothes." The man faced Sting only to see him blushing.

Sting quickly covered his face with his arm and turned away to go where Lucy is. 'The hell.'

"H-Hey! Nii-chan!" The man tried to call to Sting but no to avail.

* * *

"Where'd you go? And why are you blushing?" Lucy asked to Sting.

"N-No reason." Sting stuttered again. 'Damn this stuttering!'

"Hmm… Ok. Anyway, look! There's a Nikora plushie!" Lucy pointed to the plushie.

"Eh? You like that weird thing?" He said while contemplating at the look of the plushie. "Ok, I'll get it for you." He decided.

"Eh?"

"Old man, give me a gun." An old man then handed a gun to Sting as he placed 100 jewels on the counter. Sting positioned the gun. He turned to Lucy. "Wish me luck." He said and winked teasingly at Lucy which made the poor girl blush.

"What the-"

_Bang. _

Sting fired the gun and hit the plushie. The old man handed the plushie to him as a prize and commended him for a nice shot.

"Here." Sting said as he handed the plushie to Lucy.

"T-Thanks."

* * *

"Oh yeah, Sting…" Lucy called to his attention while munching a cotton candy.

"What?"

"Where's Lector? He's not with you?"

Sting froze at her question with his eyes widened. He looked down, up, left and right but he didn't see his exceed partner. 'I'm sure he followed me when I went out.' He remembered that the exceed was not with him anymore when he reached the park. "Lector!" He screamed the exceed's name, gaining the attention of the crowd. He started to run pushing through the crowd.

"H-Hey! Wai-" Lucy was about to call him when someone suddenly grabbed her hand. She quickly turned to see who did it and her eyes met a pair of red eyes.

* * *

**Rogue's PoV**

It has only been a few minutes since Sting and Lector went out when Frosch said she's bored so I decided to go out with her.

When we got at the center of the town, there were a lot of people. I didn't know there's a festival. I was looking around when Frosch tugged my pants.

"Rogue-kun, Fro wants that." She said as she pointed something. I followed to where she's pointing and saw an apple candy stall.

"Ok." I was smiling at her as she run towards the stall when I saw Sting pulling Lucy away. I wonder if she's okay already.

Frosch kept on pulling me from stalls to stalls. We're now at a stall where you scoop some goldfish. I'm watching her because she might eat the goldfish if I'm not looking. Then suddenly, I heard Sting scream Lector's name. I wonder what happened. I pushed through the crowd leaving Frosch behind.

I saw Lucy was about to call Sting when I grabbed her hand. Why did I stop her?

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Rogue?!" Lucy blurted as soon as she saw who grabbed her hand.

"U-Uh. What happened?" Rogue asked.

"Ah. Fairy-san!" Frosch came walking to them.

"Lector is missing and Sting went to look for him." Lucy said with a tone of worriedness.

"Oh. Don't worry, Fairy-san. Sting-kun will surely find him." The suited exceed assured to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sting is a dragon slayer so he has a keen sense of smell." Rogue added.

"I-If you say so."

"Let's wait for them at the park." Rogue suggested.

* * *

**At the park**

Frosch and Lucy was sitting on a bench at the park. Rogue left saying he needs to buy something.

"Fairy-san, what's that thing you're holding?" Frosch curiously asked.

"Oh. This?" Lucy lifted the plushie. "It's a Nikora plushie! It's a doggy!"

"Really?" Frosch doubted, not seemingly convinced.

Lucy was about to say something again when someone beat her to that.

"Hi, cutie! What are you doing?" A man asked to her.

"Are you alone?" Another one asked.

"No." Lucy bluntly answered,

"Awww… Don't be like that. I'll buy you a drink."

Lucy was about to answer when she was interrupted _again _when a bear mask was suddenly placed on her face. She turned around and saw Rogue glaring at the men.

"Ugh! You didn't say you were with your boyfriend!" The two left leaving Lucy blushing beneath the mask and Rogue with a tint of pink on his face.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked to Lucy as he crouched down to place a frog mask on Frosch. He then placed a fox mask on his face to hide the tint of pink forming across his face.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks."

An awkward silence then followed.

_BOOM. BOOM. Crackle. Crackle._

The three looked up to see only a small portion of the fireworks because the trees are blocking the view.

"H-Hey. Wanna go back at the town square to see the fireworks clearly?" Lucy cut to the silence.

Rogue only nodded.

* * *

**Lucy's PoV**

Hyaaaa! This silence is killing me! I better say something!

_BOOM. BOOM. Crackle. Crackle._

The three of us then looked up to see only a small portion of the fireworks because the trees are blocking the view.

That's it!

"H-Hey. Wanna go back at the town square to see the fireworks clearly?" I asked hoping to kill the silence. My eyes brightened when I saw Rogue nod.

* * *

God! I hate this! I'm getting squished by the crowd. I was stretching out my hand to grab Rogue's cloak but he's far from me. We're going to get separated at this rate. I was getting pulled inside the crowd when Rogue grabbed my hand and pulled me out. We are walking hand in hand when I remembered what the thugs from before said: You didn't say you were with your boyfriend!

_Even though he's not my boyfriend. If it was true, that would be great. I don't have to cry like what I'm doing for Natsu now. If I could be with him, I believe I'd be even happier._

_I'm starting to fall…_

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Those thoughts of hers made her blush.

_BOOM. BOOM. Crackle. Crackle._

The noise brought Lucy back to reality.

"… Beautiful." Rogue mumbled, referring to the fireworks.

"Yeah…" Lucy, who apparently heard him, agreed.

Unknowingly to them, a pair of blue eyes is glaring at them.

"Che! So she didn't need my help." The man said.

"Are you okay, Sting-kun?" The red exceed asked.

"Yeah. Let's go back."

* * *

_**Yay! Finished!**_

_**Oh yeah. I think I'll finish this fic first before posting my RoLu fic.**_

_**Well… because it's troublesome to update two stories. It's better to concentrate with this first.**_

_**And…**_

_**Thanks for reading guys!**_

_**R&R**_


	7. Ch 7: His side, Falling

_**Hai! Hai! Finally! Here's Chapter 7!**_

_**Uhh. I was having a Writer's Block. Raaa. But finaaaally! Yay! Chapter 7! **_

_**Oh and yeah. Sorry for this short chapter.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! YOU, my dear readers, ARE THE BEST! **_

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Mr. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

_**Previously on Loving the Forgotten…**_

_BOOM. BOOM. Crackle. Crackle._

_The noise brought Lucy back to reality._

_"… Beautiful." Rogue mumbled, referring to the fireworks._

_"Yeah…" Lucy, who apparently heard him, agreed._

_Unknowingly to them, a pair of blue eyes is glaring at them._

_"Che! So she didn't need my help." The man said._

_"Are you okay, Sting-kun?" The red exceed asked._

_"Yeah. Let's go back."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: His side, Falling**

Later that night, Lucy, Rogue, and Frosch decided to go back and wait for Sting at HoneyBone . They were thinking that Sting _might_ be having a hard time finding Lector or he _might _even headed back first at the inn because he sure is taking his sweet time.

And just like their latter thought, they found Sting at the Inn. _Already sleeping._

"Lector!" Lucy called as she saw the red exceed. "Good thing Sting found you!"

"Of course, Sting would find me because he's the best!" Lector bragged.

"Yeah yeah." Lucy agreed, not wanting to start and argument. She started to walk towards her bed as Rogue and Frosch did.

"How did you even get lost?" Lucy inquired as she sat down on her bed.

"Fro wants to know too!" Frosch added as she went and sat beside Lucy leaving Rogue who was sipping coffee at the kitchen.

"It's the crowd's fault!" Lector announced angrily. "They kept on pushing me!"

"H-Hey! Calm down! You might wake Sting." Lucy reminded to the fuming exceed.

"Fro thinks so too."

* * *

The moon was shining so brightly, the cold breeze of the night entering and dancing freely in the room, the singing crickets and even breathings. That evening was certainly peaceful yet the blonde celestial won't dare to blink an eye. The memories of the events on the fateful afternoon were haunting her.

_The memories of her and Rogue together._

Lucy sat down and clenched her chest which contained her fast beating heart. She looked around.

The window and curtains are open, enabling the dim blue moonlight to filter the room, casting complex shadows on the bed.

That night seems so perfect as she stares at the sleeping form of the shadow dragon slayer.

"Maybe I'm overthinking things. There's no way I could like him so fast…" Lucy whispered and explained to herself, not believing the feelings she has. "I better sleep now." She said as she tucked herself in the blanket. A few more minutes and sleep finally swallowed her.

That's when the blond dragon slayer turned his head towards the other blonde mage and mouthed; Stupid, and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Morning quickly came.

Lucy was the last one to wake. She's now sitting at the bed while rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, Lector." She greeted to the red exceed beside her. "Good morning, Rogue, Frosch." She also greeted to the two as she spotted them. She went out of the bed and headed to the kitchen and saw Sting.

"Good morning, Sting."

"Che! Stupid blondie!" Sting suddenly said with a clear tone of annoyance.

"Wha- What's with you?! And don't call me blondie, Blondie!"

Hearing someone call him blondie made a vein pop on Sting's head.

"Klutz blondie!" Sting threw at her. Starting a childish fight.

"Barbaric blondie!" Lucy fought back.

"Tsk! Weak blondie!"

"Ugly blondie!" Lucy screamed.

"You dare call the hot and handsome me ugly, you ugly blondie?!"

"Blondie!"

"Blondie!"

* * *

The two kept throwing curses at each other till Rogue stopped them.

"Stop it already. You're fighting first thing in the morning. You're going to disturb the other tenants!" Rogue lectured to the two blond mage which made the two sit on their knees. Rogue kept on lecturing them while Frosch was giggling beside him and Lector spouting nonsense about Sting being the best.

"H-Hey, I didn't know Rogue has this personality." Lucy whispered to Sting.

"Ugh. This is your fault, blondie." Sting also whispered.

Lucy abruptly stood up and shouted; "Hey! It's your fault!"

As soon as she shouted that, Rogue released a menacing aura which made the poor blonde flinch.

"Lucy." Rogue menacingly said.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy quickly sat back to her position and Rogue continued his lecture.

* * *

**Sting's PoV**

Morning came quickly and Blondie was the last one to wake up. She sat up her bed and rubbed her eyes which I found cute. Seriously? Anyway, she is heading towards here now so I pretended not to notice her. She suddenly greeted me, I wanted to greet back but my pride won't let me especially when I remember what happened between her and Rogue yesterday so instead of greeting her, I called her Stupid blondie. Great move, right? But then, there's this thing that I would feel every time I remember what happened. Is this jealousy? If it is, maybe I'm falling for her but I won't admit it!

_When did this feeling start?_

* * *

**Normal PoV**

When Rogue finished his lecture, they decided to head back to the guild since they already finished their job and collected the reward. They can't afford to use up the reward.

Their ride on the train was pretty much like how they boarded it last time with Rogue and Sting having motion sickness.

"B-Blondie…!" Sting, whose face was a shade of purple and green, called to Lucy.

"Eeek! D-Do you want t-to sleep on my l-lap? I-It helped when Natsu's h-having motion sickness." Lucy nervously offered because Sting looked like a ghost haunting her.

Sting accepted her offer and used Lucy's lap as a pillow.

"But seriously, you should follow Rogue's example." Lucy pointed to Rogue who was quietly sitting on their opposite side. His arms were crossed and his head was down as if he was sleeping.

"S-Shut up."

When they reached the guild, Mirajane quickly approached them asking if 'anything' happened.

"N-Nothing." Lucy answered as her blood seemed to rush up to her face.

That one word answer with a stutter made a glint of mischievousness on Mirajane's eyes.

* * *

_**Finished! Yay! Hope you enjoy this one! **_

_**Oh and thanks to: EchizenRyoma, loveanimeforlife13, proud to be foreveralone, 1fairytaillover, Cheney17, Mirajane S and Erza S, and leoslady4ever for their review on chapter 6: Her side, Falling.**_

_**And also, to the other reviewers on the preview chapters and silent readers, Thank you! **_

_**And to Mirajane S and Erza S: Thanks! Now I'm fired up to finish this fic!**_

_**Edit: The next chapter will have Truth or Dare and I need your help guys! Please post the truth or dare that you want the characters to do. I will choose some or might even use all of your suggestions :)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**R&R**_


	8. Ch 8: I want to play a game

_**Uwooo. Sorry for the late update And…**_

_**And I changed my mind about this chapter. I said that they'll play Truth or Dare on the previous chappy, right? Well, they won't anymore **_

_**Please read. Enjoy **_

**Disclaimer: Yep. You know it. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Previously on Loving the Forgotten…**_

_When they reached the guild, Mirajane quickly approached them asking if 'anything' happened._

_"N-Nothing." Lucy answered as her blood seemed to rush up to her face._

_That one word answer with a stutter made a glint of mischievousness on Mirajane's eyes._

* * *

**Chapter 8: I want to play a game!**

I have feeling about this, is what Lucy thought as she saw the glint in Mirajane's eyes. Who knows what the she-devil is plotting now. Knowing that the she-devil _might_ be plotting something, Lucy sweat dropped nervously.

"I'm not plotting anything." Mirajane answered to Lucy's thought as if she's reading her mind.

"No! I'm not thinking that you're plotting something evil!" Lucy nervously defended to herself while flailing her arms franctically. 'Is she some kind of psychic?'

Mirajane only smiled and turned her back to Lucy… and snickered.

"Did Mira just snicker?" Lucy quietly asked to herself who somewhat heard her.

"Hmmm?" Mirajane turned to her who seemingly heard her mumble.

"N-No. Nothing."

"Okay." Mirajane smiled at her again and went back to the bar counter.

'Maybe I'm just imagining things.' Lucy dismissed to the thought.

* * *

It was yet another afternoon at Fairy Tail which was unexpectedly boring.

"It's sooo booring…" Natsu boorishly complained, whose face was kissing the table. "Miraaaa~ Let's play a game."

"Okay." Mirajane quickly responded and smiled brightly. "Let's play The King's Game." She announced.

"Oh! Let's do that!" Natsu beamed as he heard what they're going to play.

"I'll join as long as I can punch flame brain's face!" Gray announced.

Hearing Gray's words, Sting's ears perked up. 'If I get to do that.' He thought. "I'll join!" He decided as he stood up from the chair.

"If Gray-sama will…" Juvia said to herself as she fidgets.

"This will be fun." Erza said as she eats a strawberry cake.

"A man accepts every challenge!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Let's join, Lu-chan!" Levy dragged Lucy.

"Eeeh! But I don't want to…" Lucy retorted but was still dragged by Levy anyway.

"You're not going to join?" Pantherlily asked to his dragon slayer partner.

"Nah. I'll just watch from here." Gajeel lazily answered. He was sitting on top of a vacant table with his legs crossed, elbows resting on his legs, and head resting on his knuckles.

"Looks fun." Wendy said to Charle and headed to the crowd forming in front on the stage.

"Wendy!" Charle called to her and followed.

"Rogue-kun's not going to join?" Frosch innocently asked.

"I don't like games like that." Rogue simply answered.

"Hmmm."

* * *

The eleven participants, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Lucy, Sting, Elfman, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo and of course Mirajane, formed a circle in front of the stage while Mirajane was holding a can containing a bunch of sticks numbered 1 to 10 and one with K standing for King.

"Let's start." Mirajane smiled and jumbled the sticks. "Pick one stick." She ordered.

When everyone picked a stick, Mirajane asked; "Who's the King?"

"I think it's me." Sting answered and held out his stick, showing a 'K' mark. "So what do I do now?"

"Order one or more numbers." Mirajane answered.

"Oh. Then I order number 4…" As Sting said that, everyone looked at their sticks. "…to punch number 7 on the face."

"Oh. I'm number 4." Erza said.

Hearing Erza's number, Natsu sweatdropped like a faucet.

"I-I'm number 7." Natsu weakly said. As he finished his sentence, he was sent flying because of Erza's punch.

'Poor thing.' Everyone thought except for Sting who was snickering and Gray who sweat dropped thanking it was not him.

* * *

When Natsu came back, he had lots of bruises and his head was bleeding heavily.

Everyone placed their sticks back on the can and Mirajane jumbled them again and let the others pick.

"I'm the King." Mirajane said as she smiled brightly. She turned to Lucy and mouthed 'What's Levy's number?' as she released a dark aura.

Lucy sweat dropped nervously and mouthed '1'. She also mentally noted to apologize to Levy later.

"I order number…" Mirajane started. "1 to bring Gajeel here and hug him for 1 hour!"

Levy stiffened as she heard Mirajane's order.

"Why do I have to get involved?!" Gajeel retorted which made Mirajane smile… a dark smile which made Gajeel sweatdrop.

"Now number 1, please hurry if you don't want me to order someone to punch you." Mirajane turned to the group still with a smile.

'Evil!' Everyone thought.

Levy flinched and started to walk towards Gajeel. He pulled him towards the group and made him sit on the floor and she placed a chair behind him, sitting there and hugged him from the back while blushing furiously earning a squeal from Mirajane.

* * *

"Let's start again." Mirajane said, satisfied. "Pick for Levy, Gajeel."

"Oh. I picked the King." Gajeel announced. "What do you want to do, shorty?" He asked to Levy.

"Hmmm. I want number 9…" Levy started and started on thinking what she shoulf order.

'It's me.' Sting thought as he stares at his stick.

"…to kiss the one he or she likes on the forehead! In this group only!" Levy beamed.

"HAAAAAAAAH?!" Sting yelled which made the girls flinch except for Mirajane, Erza, and Juvia.

"Please?" He heard someone say. He turned around and saw Mirajane was the one who said it.

'This she-devil!' Sting only thought. Now, he clearly understands why everyone calls her she-devil.

"I don't want to." Sting still refused.

"We can't have you refuse." Erza said with her hundred swords behind her pointing at Sting.

'There's no way out, huh?' Sting inwardly sighed. 'But who should I?' Sting started to think when the image of the blonde celestial mage flashed in his mind. 'Che! Whatever!'

He went out of the circle and went behind the blonde mage. He also saw his black-haired partner smile at him.

Levy motioned Lucy to look up. As soon as she looked up, she felt warm lips press on her forehead which made her close her eyes and scream. It totally shocked her.

After that, Sting quickly went back to his seat and placed his arm in front of his face, as if he's rubbing it, to hide his blush.

'Shit.' Sting mentally cursed, not being able to believe that he actually did that. He then took a glance and the blonde's direction and met a pair of chocolate brown eyes, the owner was Lucy who was blushing furiously. 'Shit!' Sting mentally cursed again and quickly averted his eyes.

"What the heck…" Gray mumbled.

"No more love rival!" Juvia cheered.

Erza was blushing furiously like the two blonde mage. Levy was inwardly congratulating Lucy. Elfman was shouting how manly Sting was. Lector and Frosch were also cheering from afar. Gajeel was snickering. Natsu was growling. Wendy was mumbling how sweet it was. Romeo was in awe and Mirajane, of course, was inwardly celebrating and thanking Levy. But all in all, everyone was shocked.

* * *

"Let's continue." Mirajane said when the group regained composure from the shock.

"I'm the King this time." Erza said and eyed the group who still has a fluffy feeling. "Let's see. I want number 2…"

"It's me." Natsu whispered to himself.

"…to hold hands with number 10 for 30 minutes." Erza continued.

"I'm number 10." Gray revealed.

"WHAAAT?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So jealous." Juvia mumbled.

"Why do you have any problems with that?" Erza glared at the two.

"None, Maam!" The two quickly answered in unison and saluted to her. They started to reach out for each others hands and held them.

As soon as the two sat down, they started to squeeze each other's hand with all their might.

"What's your problem, flame-brain?!" Gray growled at Natsu with a small voice, not wanting Erza to hear them.

"Why do I have to hold hands with you?!" Natsu growled back.

"Then face Erza's wrath!" Gray said which made Natsu gulped and grow silent.

"Then I want Elfman to say I like you to Evergreen!" They heard Mirajane say. Apparently, she's the King again.

"N-Nee-chan!"Elfman unconciously raised his voice out of shock.

Mirajane only smiled.

"A-Ah. Sorry." Elfman apologized to his older sister, thinking she might get angry. "B-But you didn't order my number." He explained.

Mirajane only smiled again.

"Sigh. Okay…" Elfman sighed in defeat.

Everyone watched at the leaving form of Elfman, thinking; 'Mira is really scary.'

Elfman halted in front of Evergreen with a furious blush which made Evergreen nervous.

"W-What?" Evergreen nervously asked.

"I-I-I l-like y-y-you!" Elfman was now really blushing furiously, beating the redness of a tomato, after the hellish stuttering.

"W-W-What?! D-Don't joke around!" After she finished her sentence, she suddenly punched Elfman's face. It was her turn to blush furiously. Feeling her face getting hot, she turned her back and started to walk away.

Elfman cupped his face and went back to the group looking down. The group who saw the whole thing were definitely feeling bad for him except for Mirajane who was smiling brightly.

"H-Hey, Mira…" Romeo whispered to her.

"Don't worry! She was just shy!" Mirajane beamed. She was sure of it.

"I think so too…" Erza agreed.

Elfman only sighed and sat. "Let's just continue." He suggested.

* * *

As Elfman suggested, they continued.

"Finally!" Lucy beamed. "I'm the King!"

"What's your order?" Gray asked.

"Hmmm. In this one, I really don't care if you're both guy or woman." Lucy warned. Unknowingly to her, the blond mage was looking at her in the corner of his eyes.

"I want number 5 to go out…"

'Oh. It's me!" Juvia gawked at her stick. 'I hope it's Gray-sama!' She secretly wished.

"…with number 8 for 3 days!" Lucy continued.

"I'm number 5." Juvia said with a clear tone of eagerness in her voice and eyes.

"I-I'm number 8." Romeo bursted to her bubbles. "Sorry to disappoint you." Romeo whispered.

"Uhhhhhhh!" Juvia cried like some faucet opened in her eyes. "Love rival! You should've at least picked Gray-sama!" Juvia cried to Lucy while Gray sweatdropped.

"E-Eh. S-Sorry." Lucy only apologized.

"Let's just continue." Erza said, dismissing Juvia's issue.

When they all picked sticks, Natsu roared.

* * *

"WOOOOOOH!" Natsu roared as he stood up. "I WANT NUMBER 3 TO GO OUT WITH FREED FOR 3 DAYS!" He started, not even telling if he's the King or not. But judging from his action, he's the King.

"Hey! You just copied my order." Lucy pouted to him.

"Is not. I changed it to Freed."

"Err."

"Okay." Mirajane cut to their exchange.

"Huh?" Natsu gave a confused looked to her.

"I'm number 3." Mirajane explained.

"Uh. Oh. Yeah." Natsu sat down feeling intimidated for a reason that he doesn't know.

"Let's continue." Mirajane started to pick sticks again.

* * *

As they finished picking, Wendy started giggling.

"Let me guess. You're the King." Romeo guessed.

"Yes." Wendy smiled. "Then, I want number 2 to kiss number 1's feature that he or she likes."

'Oh my god! It's me!' Lucy inwardly shouted. "Uhmm. Who's number 1?" She asked.

Then Sting started to blush again. Seeing this, Lucy got the idea of it.

"Y-You're number 1?" Lucy nervously asked.

"Y-Yeah! Got a problem with that?!" Sting went back to his proud self but his blush still not subsiding. This made Lucy blush.

"C-Close your eyes!" Lucy ordered.

"Why?!" Sting questioned.

"Just do it!" Lucy yelled.

Sting started to close his eyes, complying to Lucy , and also sighing in defeat. When he felt some warm breath hitting his eyes, he peeked his one eye and saw Lucy's quivering lips. He then saw and felt her warm lips press on the right side of his forehead. She kissed her scar which made him shocked. Lucy backed and went back to her place while blushing. Sting didn't blush, he was shocked but he felt a bliss of happiness creep up to his heart.

The whole thing brought the fluffy feeling that they all had a while ago.

"L-Let's continue?" Lucy asked to bring them back to reality.

* * *

And just like that, the whole group played for the whole afternoon till night reached with Natsu and Gray still holding each others hand and Levy still hugging Gajeel, forgetting that the time limit already passed. All in all, it was a tiring day except for Mirajane who was happy because of the result of the game.

* * *

_**Sorry if there are some mistakes. I don't proofread my stories.**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows.**_

_**And thanks for reading, of course.**_

_**R&R **_


	9. Ch 9: Feelings, The other man

_**Hello, everyone! I'm back! **_

_**After reading the reviews, I started to continue writing chapter 9.**_

_**I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Actually, that was based on my experience. **_

_**Hope you like this short chapter. Well, my updates are always short. **_

_**Please read and Enjoy **_

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Previously on Loving the Forgotten…**_

_"Y-You're number 1?" Lucy nervously asked._

_"Y-Yeah! Got a problem with that?!" Sting went back to his proud self but his blush still not subsiding. This made Lucy blush._

_"C-Close your eyes!" Lucy ordered._

_"Why?!" Sting questioned._

_"Just do it!" Lucy yelled._

_Sting started to close his eyes, complying to Lucy , and also sighing in defeat. When he felt some warm breath hitting his eyes, he peeked his one eye and saw Lucy's quivering lips. He then saw and felt her warm lips press on the right side of his forehead. She kissed her scar which made him shocked. Lucy backed and went back to her place while blushing. Sting didn't blush, he was shocked but he felt a bliss of happiness creep up to his heart._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Feelings, The other man's side.**

It was a typical morning at Lucy's apartment. By 'typical', I mean, Rogue was cooking their breakfast while the others are asleep.

Rogue was busy placing the plates on the dining table when he heard a groan. He turned around and saw the blonde celestial mage rubbing her eyes. It was so clear that she had just woken up because her hair was still slightly messy.

"Rogue?" She sleepily asked after she sat on the chair. "What are you cooking?" She inquired as she stares at his back.

"Bacon and sausage." He answered as he turned off the stove and turned to the table and started to plate.

"Hmmm…" Lucy only hummed and smiled at his back. She can't help but admire him. She then started to imagine him as her husband. Lucy closed her eyes and…

* * *

"Lucy…" A husky and masculine voice called to her name.

She opened her eyes and saw Rogue's face drawing closer to hers.

"Breakfast is ready, Luce." He halted with their face only a few inch apart.

Lucy averted her sight to the table and saw nothing.

"Where?" She asked as her lips quivered and her chocolate brown eyes locking with a pair tantalizing blood red eyes.

"Here in front of you."Rogue seductively said. Lucy blushed when what Rogue's declaration processed in her mind.

"Rogue…" She whispered to his name.

"We can go have 20 babies if you want." Rogue continued as his hands crept to hers and held them tight.

"Ro-"

_Poof!_

* * *

"-cy? Lucy?" The same husky and masculine voice brought her back to reality. "Are you okay?" Rogue continued.

"Y-Yeah." She nervously answered. "I'm just still sleepy." She covered up.

'Shit!' Lucy mentally cursed. 'I'm starting to think like Juvia!' She admitted in horror. 'And gosh! That's so out of character.' Lucy continued to think about stuffs when she heard a grunt from behind. She knew it was the annoying blond dragon slayer mage but she still turned around. When her eyes locked with the ocean blue ones, she felt her blood rush up to her face. She remembered what happened yesterday with the game.

"T-The hell are you blushing for?!" Sting stuttered at first but with all his might, he acted as annoying which he always is.

"I'm not blushing, idiot!" Lucy defended.

"Whatever, blondie." Sting waved his hand dismissing her and turned to Rogue. "What's for breakfast?" He asked.

When Rogue answered his question, he went towards the table, sat and started to served himself some food.

"I'm going to wake Frosch and Lector." That, and Rogue left leaving the two with an awkward silence.

Sting was already digging his food while Lucy was only staring at the food. She wants to eat together with Rogue. No one dared to speak. Sting was almost finished eating when Rogue came back with the two sleepy exceeds. When Rogue sat down on a chair and the two exceeds on the table, Sting stood up.

"I'm done." He said as he picked up the plates he used and placed them on the sink. "I'm going ahead first at the guild." He turned his back at them and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Lucy stopped him.

Sting halted, turned his head to face her and asked; "What?" with an annoyed face.

"Aren't you going to take a bath?" Lucy innocently asked.

That definitely hit a land mine.

"Shut up, blondie!" Sting slightly raised his voice and started to leave again.

"What's the problem of that annoying bastard?" Lucy mumbled when Sting finally left.

"He's always like that. Don't worry." Rogue answered, who started eating.

"O-Oh."

'Crap! He heard me!' Lucy inwardly panicked.

* * *

_**With Sting**_

Sting was already halfway on his walk to the guild. As soon as the citizen sees him, they would walk away. It was clear to them that the blond dragon slayer is pissed. It was also known to them that it's better to stay away when he's like that if you don't want to be beaten to a pulp.

'That stupid blondie. She was definitely fawning over Rogue.'

The citizens backed away more because of how scary the face Sting was making. He hated to admit it but he's starting to realize his feelings for the blonde celestial mage. It all sparked when she helped him and Lector and it developed when she saw her crying because of Natsu. But remembering that the blondie likes Rogue… If only his eyes can shoot light, the road would be long gone.

"Hey! Nii-chan!" A vendor called to him.

Déjà vu?

"What?!" Sting growled at the poor vendor.

"Had a fight with your girlfriend?" The vendor asked, not minding Sting's mood.

"Mind your own business!"

"I'm selling stuffs your girlfriend might like!" The vendor then dragged Sting inside the shop while Sting was making a sour face.

The vendor then started to show stuffs to Sting.

"You can give her this bracelet." The man then showed a purple-colored bracelet. "But it's not a simple bracelet! It changes its color depending to the user's mood!" The man proudly said.

'It's not like I'm giving her anything.' Is what Sting was thinking when a shiny silver thing caught his attention. Seeing that Sting wasn't listening to him, the vendor followed his gaze.

"Oh that!" The man exclaimed when he saw what Sting was looking. "That's the key of the Lovers, Eros and Psyche! It's popular among celestial mages, especially for women. There are only 10 of these around Fiore!"

* * *

_**With Lucy, Rogue and the exceeds**_

The four headed to the guild as soon as they finished washing the dishes.

Right now, they're walking around the town plaza. They took a detour because Frosch said she wants fish.

Rogue and Lucy were walking side by side while the two exceeds were drooling over the fishes when suddenly Frosch took a bite. Seeing Frosch bite the fish without paying for it, Rogue walked towards them.

'He's so caring.' Lucy thought as she smiles at the back of Rogue. Scratch that. She's grinning since the moment they left the apartment.

_**Rogue's PoV**_

I was walking side by side with Lucy when I saw Frosch bite a fish. I quickly rushed over to them before a ruckus start.

I was paying for the fish when I felt a cold chill run down my spine. I know why. Lucy is grinning behind me again. And I know the reason why, she likes me. You might think that I am assuming but I really feel it. Well, I like her too. She showed me kindness. The kindness I've been longing for. But Sting took a liking on her too. It was so clear because of what he had done on yesterday's game. I'll support him. Feelings constantly change so… everything will be okay.

* * *

_**Chapter 9 finished!**_

_**Sorry if it's a RoLu. Also for the grammatical and typographical errors, sorry.**_

_**The further chapters will be the real start of StiCy!**_

_**Oh! And chapter 10 is already on progress. Because someone is threathening me. LOLs.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, follows and faves!**_

_**Thank you very much! **_

_**R&R**_


	10. Ch 10: The Chance given, Be Honest!

_**I'm back! Yay! LOLs. :)**_

_**Again, thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews! **_

_**I know uhhm, or so I think, I rushed the plot. Sorry for that. It's just that I wanna finish this quick so that I can start the other fic and a sequel of this.**_

_**Yes, I'm a planning for a sequel. Note: PLANNING **_

_**Anyway, let's start this one!**_

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Previously on Loving the Forgotten…**_

_**Rogue's PoV**_

_I was walking side by side with Lucy when I saw Frosch bite a fish. I quickly rushed over to them before a ruckus start._

_I was paying for the fish when I felt a cold chill run down my spine. I know why. Lucy is grinning behind me again. And I know the reason why, she likes me. You might think that I am assuming but I really feel it. Well, I like her too. She showed me kindness. The kindness I've been longing for. But Sting took a liking on her too. It was so clear because of what he had done on yesterday's game. I'll support him. Feelings constantly change so… everything will be okay._

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Chance given; Be Honest!**

When Rogue, Lucy and the exceeds reached the guild, it was the usual guild they know. It was just morning yet most of the members are already drinking booze. But something to be specific _someone _is missing.

"Sting-kun's not here yet." Lector worriedly said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch agreed, who also noticed Sting's absence.

"He might just be wandering around." Lucy said. She was already sitting on her usual spot in the bar sipping her juice. "Besides, he's strong, right?" She added.

"Don't worry too much." Rogue said to Lector and patted his head. Rogue went over the bar and sat beside Lucy. He ordered a coffee.

"What do you think of Sting?" He suddenly asked to Lucy.

"Eh?!" Was the sound Lucy made out of shock. " W-Well… He's arrogant, cocky and an idiot." Lucy truthfully answered.

Rogue only remained silent wanting for more answer.

"…But he's kind when it comes to his friends."

"Yes…"

"Why did you ask?"

"No particular reason." Rogue smiled to Lucy which made her blush.

"O-Oh."

"Do you like him?"

"What?! No!" Lucy exclaimed which made the guild members turn to them. "S-Sorry." She apologized for shouting and turned to Rogue."I don't like him as in 'like' but I want him to be my friend."

"I like you." Rogue suddenly said.

'Eh? What's with this progress? Am I dreaming? God, please don't wake me u-' Lucy's thoughts were cut when Rogue talked again.

"You're a really great friend." Rogue smiled again.

'Eh? Crap. I'm friend zoned.' Lucy thought.

"Y-Yeah. You're a great f-friend too." Lucy stuttered.

**Rogue's PoV**

I suddenly asked her if she likes Sting. Her face quickly contorted into a shocked one.

"What?! No!" She suddenly shouted. Because of that the others started eyeing us, checking if the two of us are fighting.

"S-Sorry." She apologized to the others. She then turned back to me. "I don't like him as in 'like' but I want him to be my friend." She said. Somehow I was relieved.

"I like you." I suddenly said. My feelings got over me. I didn't expect that I was going to say it. But even so, I'm going to support Sting though I know he doesn't want me too.

Seeing her shocked look, I took the chance to cover up for what I've said. I'm doing this for Sting.

"You're a really great friend." I said and smiled at her to make it look convincing but after I said that, I saw her frown. _Sorry…_

"Y-Yeah. You're a great f-friend too." She stuttered. As she said that, I felt a pang of pain in my chest. Hearing that from her own lips hurt a little.

_For Sting…_

After I said that, I stood up from my seat.

"I'm going to look for Sting." I said and turned towards the door.

"Oh… Ok." Were the only words Lucy was able to say.

* * *

As I stepped out of the guild, I started to sniff the air to locate Sting's whereabouts.

"He's around the port." I murmured to myself.

I was already walking around the plaza but the words I said earlier to Lucy were still replaying in mu head.

_I like you… I like you… You're a really great friend…a great friend…_

Those are what are occupying my mind. I didn't even notice that I was already at the port until I heard someone growl.

I saw Sting gritting his teeth and clenching his fist real tight. I also caught a scent of someone really familiar. He was here…

I went over to Sting and placed my hand on his shoulder. He then abruptly turned around, swishing my hand real hard.

"Oh. It's only you." Sting sighed in relief.

"What happened?" I asked in a serious tone. What do they want now?

"He was just checking on us." Sting firmly said but he was still trembling in anger.

I want to push the issue more but I know that he won't tell me more than what he'd already said.

"Is that so?" I only said. "Let's go back to the guild, Lector is worried about you." I told him.

"Oh. Yeah."

When we got to the guild, it was more rowdy than earlier. What surprised me more was Lucy. She is drunk.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

'What the hell happened?' Sting and Rogue thought in unison.

Well, Lucy was just swinging her blouse while spouting nonsensical things. She was only wearing a bikini top and short skirt.

'What the hell does she think she's doing?' Sting asked to his self. He was about to remove his shirt and walk over to Lucy to cover her when Rogue beat him to that.

Rogue quickly removed his cape and covered Lucy.

The other members started to say how he ruined the fun which made them earn a deadly glare from him.

'Which part of this is fun?' Rogue asked in his mind.

"Let's go home." Rogue said to Lucy.

"Eh? Rogue?" Lucy turned to him and frowned. "Let go" She said in a cold tone.

"It's still morning and you're already drunk!" He lectured to her. "Let's go home." Rogue said again but this time it was firm and authoritative. He then grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her out of the guild.

"O-Ouch! You're hurting me." Lucy complained as she touch her wrist.

"What do you think you were doing back there?!" Rogue exploded when they completely got out of the guild. His explosion made the poor blonde flinch. She trembled in fear. She's not used to Rogue being like this.

Seeing her tremble in fear, Rogue sighed.

"Wait here. I'm going to get Sting and the others." Rogue instructed to her which she returned with a nod.

Rogue went in and went out with the others following him after a few minutes.

* * *

When they reached the apartment, Rogue went out with the exceeds saying he's going to buy the ingredients for their lunch and dinner. He left Sting with Lucy for two reasons; First, for the two of them to get some time alone. Second, to make sure Lucy doesn't do anything stupid again.

Lucy was sitting on her bed, dazing. The two of them were silent since they arrived.

"What the hell do you think you were doing back there, idiot?" Sting finally spoke.

"I was friend zoned."

"Hah?!" Sting raised his voice unconsciously. 'How stupid can she get?' Sting asked to his self.

"I was friend zoned by Rogue, bastard!" Lucy returned and started to burst in tears.

'Seriously?' Sting thought.

As he was pondering, Lucy's cries started to get louder.

"H-Hey! Don't cry!" Sting panicked but what he said didn't stop her cries.

'If it was Natsu-san, what will he do?' While he was thinking of an answer, Lucy's cries got even louder. It made him frown. What he did next was what he didn't expect. He hugged her. He doesn't want to see her cry.

When Sting hugged her, she also hugged him back. She found comfort in his arms. Few minutes later, she found herself dozing off and finally slept in his arms.

Sting looked down and stared at Lucy's face, she looked really comfortable even with the dried tears on her face. He then remembered his encounter with _him _on the port.

"_I won't let them harm her…" _He vowed as his hugged got tighter.

* * *

_**Owari!**_

_**Hoped you enjoyed this one!**_

_**Sorry for any typographical and grammatical errors.**_

_**Answer back corner! *Whut? :))**_

_**To:**_

_**Anonymous Guest: Hmmm. I haven't thought of a permanent title yet. But I think I'm going for 'Escaping Destiny' :)**_

_**Lucyheartfilla**__**: I'm sorry but it's StiCy.**_

_**And to the others: Thank you for your reviews! :)**_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter!**_

_**R&R**_


	11. Ch 11: Leaving the Team

_**Hello guys!**_

_**I'm back with a new chapter!**_

_**I'll apologize before I start the story.**_

_**Sorry! I kinda rushed the plot of this one!**_

_**That's it. Lols.**_

_**Let's start!**_

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Previously on Loving the Forgotten…**_

_"H-Hey! Don't cry!" Sting panicked but what he said didn't stop her cries._

_'If it was Natsu-san, what will he do?' While he was thinking of an answer, Lucy's cries got even louder. It made him frown. What he did next was what he didn't expect. He hugged her. He doesn't want to see her cry._

_When Sting hugged her, she also hugged him back. She found comfort in his arms. Few minutes later, she found herself dozing off and finally slept in his arms._

_Sting looked down and stared at Lucy's face, she looked really comfortable even with the dried tears on her face. He then remembered his encounter with __him __on the port._

_"__I won't let them harm her…" __He vowed as his hug got tighter._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Leaving the Team**

It was already late morning; the town is busy with buzzing noise from the townspeople including Rogue and the exceeds buying for their lunch. But inside Lucy's apartment was the opposite of the noise outside. Inside was Lucy who was sleeping peacefully and comfortably in the arms of the uneasy Sting. He is still thinking about his encounter with _him_ on the port.

* * *

_**Awhile ago in the port…**_

_Sting was walking around the port, going in and out of the shops. He just got out from a shop when someone called him._

"_Sting!" He heard someone call. He turned around and saw his former guild member, Rufus Lore._

"_What do you want?" Sting uninterestedly asked. Unlike him and Rogue, Rufus and Orga weren't excommunicated. They were given another chance because it was their first time to lose unlike him and Rogue who were defeated twice. But he didn't care anymore if he was excommunicated or what. He is happy now with Fairy Tail. He came to understand the family and friendship that Rogue always wanted which he always brushed off by saying; 'We don't need crap like that. Power is all we need.'_

"_Do not worry. I just came here to warn you." Rufus calmly said._

"_About what?"_

"_Do not get too attached to the fairies." He started which made Sting raise his eyebrow._

"_You don't have anything to do with that." Sting said with a as-a-matter-of-fact tone._

"_Sting…" Rufus paused for a second. "Sadness and destruction will befall unto them." He said with guilt in his voice._

"_What do you mean by that?" Sting grew interested with what he said though not with amusement._

"_Master will wage war to them."_

"_What?!" Sting exclaimed. His calm expression contorted into an angered one._

"_He will take advantage of you and Rogue going to Fairy Tail to crush them. He will accuse them of housing two traitors who holds a lot of Sabertooth's secrets." Rufus explained._

"…" _Sting was speechless. He just can't believe what he heard. 'Me and Rogue… traitors?'_

"_I warned you, Sting. Be careful." Rufus finally said and started to walk away leaving Sting trembling in anger._

* * *

Sting sighed and started to think of different solutions. "Do we have to leave Fairy Tail?" He asked to his self while staring at the sleeping Lucy with a sorrowful look.

He was still thinking of other solutions when the door creaked open revealing a Rogue with no clear expression and two exceeds grinning while carrying paper bags containing the things they bought.

"Rogue…" Sting whispered forgetting Rogue's keen senses.

"What?" Rogue answered.

"N-Nothing." Sting's inside were fighting whether he should tell Rogue what happened or not. While staring at Rogue's face, Sting saw Rogue's eyes gleam… with jealousy? Not believing what he saw, he blinked but what he saw when he opened his eyes was different from awhile ago, Rogue is… smiling?

"Did you have fun?" Rogue asked.

"Hell are you talking about." Sting acted dumbly. HE then released Lucy and tucked her on her bed. "This idiot freaking cried on me." He complained.

"Oh really?" Rogue said in sarcasm which didn't escape Sting's ears.

"What's your problem, Rogue? You're grumpy."

"You're just imagining things." Rogue then turned to the kitchen. "Maybe you're just hungry. I'll prepare lunch now."

* * *

_45 minutes later…_

"Lunch is ready." Rogue told to the three. "Sting, please wake up Lucy." Rogue added.

Sting growled and headed to Lucy's room. He crouched and stared at her face. After staring for a few seconds, he sighed and started to poke her face.

"Hey. Wake up, Lucy."

Lucy then stirred and slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by the deep ocean-blue ones of Sting.

"How did I?" Lucy sleepily asked to herself. Her face then started to quickly warm up when she remembered falling asleep on Sting's arms.

"Falling for me?" Sting smirked when he saw her blushing.

"Of course not… idiot." Lucy unexpectedly said in a soft tone.

Sting didn't expect that reaction. What he expected was a violent one like shouting at him and insulting him or giving him foul names. But still, he found that cute. Afraid of Lucy seeing the expression he is making, he turned around.

"Lunch is ready… stupid Lucy." He said and headed to the kitchen.

'Eh? Did he just call me by my name?'

They were all seated around the table when Rogue started.

"Are you sober now?" He asked to Lucy who was looking down at the table's surface out of embarrassment. She actually showed that embarrassing side of her.

"Y-Yes." Lucy stuttered. 'I won't drink again.' She promised to herself.

"Want to head back to the guild later?" Sting asked to them.

"Yes. I want to apologize to everyone." Lucy answered.

"Why do you have to apologize?" Lector, who was munching a grilled fish, asked. "That's something usual at the guild, right?" He said it more like a statement than a question.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch who was also munching a grilled fish agreed.

"R-Right." Lucy only agreed and started to eat again.

The group continued to eat with Lector and Frosch being the ones to keep the happy atmosphere.

Once they finished eating, they washed the dished and headed to the guild again.

* * *

When they reached the guild, Lucy started to apologize. She approached tables to tables. She then approached Levy and apologized.

"No. it's okay Lu-chan! You actually helped me get an idea for my story!" Levy smiled at her.

"What the heck are you writing?!" Lucy comically snapped. She then sighed and approached Gray and apologized.

"N-No. It's o-okay." He stuttered and blushed.

"What the hell are you thinking?! Are you a pervert?!"

_Then Natsu…_

"Let's do it again sometime!" Natsu gleefully said.

"What the hell did you do?!"

_Erza…_

"No. It's okay. That's actually daring of you, Lucy." Erza held her chin and gave small nods.

"I'm tired of this…"

Lucy then continued to apologize…

* * *

When Lucy finished apologizing, she went over to Sting and Rogue's table and slumped on the chair.

"They're crazy…" Lucy said under her breath.

"Did you just realize it now?" Sting asked with a sarcastic tone.

Lucy was about to answer with an even sarcastic tone when Natsu butted in with Lisanna tailing behind.

"Yo Luce! I have good news!" He started.

"What?"

"We're going on a mission and it has lots of reward!" He beamed while Lisanna was only giving Lucy a reluctant smile.

'She thinks I still like Natsu.' Lucy frowned.

"I won't come." Lucy refused with a smile.

"Eeeeh?! Why?!" Natsu whined.

"Actually… I'm planning to quit the team and join Sting and Rogue's." Lucy wasn't lying, she already planned it out on her first mission with the two and the exceeds.

After she said that, Natsu and Lisanna gave out a shocked look with Sting returning with an equal shocked look.

Natsu quickly regained his composure and exclaimed.

"Why?!" Natsu exclaimed at first but sadness then filled his face. "Did we do something wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked with a clear tone of hurt.

"N-No!" Lucy quickly responded. "I-It's just our team is crowded." She lied.

"They won't mind." Natsu sounded really hurt and sad yet also as if he's persuading Lucy not to leave.

"Natsu… I'm sorry but please let me leave."

"No! I won't let you leave!" Natsu stubbornly yet firmly exclaimed.

Lisanna grabbed Natsu's arm to try to calm him.

"C-Calm down, Natsu! Everyone's looking at us!"

Erza and Gray then went over to them and restrained Natsu to also calm him and keep him from using violence.

"Why won't you let her go?" Rogue taunted.

Natsu stopped struggling as soon as he heard the question.

'Why won't I let her leave?' Natsu asked to his self.

"I… don't know…" Natsu hesitantly answered.

"You don't know? Isn't that selfish of you, Natsu-san?" Sting also taunted.

"She's my nakama!" Natsu sounding desperate exclaimed.

"But she's our/they're my nakama too." Lucy and Sting said in unison.

"Lucy… do you really want to leave us that much?" Natsu asked who sounded real hurt again.

"No… I just want some space and time to think." Lucy said with a pleading tone.

"For what?" Natsu firmly asked.

Lucy looked down and tears suddenly fell down from her eyes.

"Natsu, stop it already." Gray said, who noticed Lucy's tears.

"Lucy also has her own problems, Natsu." Erza added.

"But…"

"Natsu." Lucy, looked up again showing her tears, said Natsu's name with resolve. "I will still be here for you." Lucy said with tears falling. "You can still come to my apartment. We can still go to jobs together." She added.

"Lucy…"

"I'm still your nakama, Natsu." She smiled.

"Lucy…" Natsu stepped closer and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Luce. I'm sorry." Natsu continuously apologized.

"It's okay, Natsu. I'm sorry too." She hugged him back.

The two were still engaged on a heartwarming embrace when Erza clapped.

"Everyone! Go back to what you're doing!" Erza ordered to the other guild members. She then turned to Lucy.

"Goodluck, Lucy." She smiled and walked away with Lisanna tailing her.

"Goodluck, Luce. Tell me if they do anything to you, okay?" Gray said.

"Okay. Thank you, Gray." She answered and then Gray walked away.

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy sweat dropped. "Mind letting me go?" She asked to Natsu who was clinging on her from behind.

"No." Natsu stubbornly said which made Lucy sigh in defeat.

"Let her go, Natsu-san."

"Let her go, Fiery." Frosch then started to tug him away from Lucy.

Unknowingly to them, their petit old guild master was watching them from the second floor's balcony.

"Youth…" Makarov whispered to his self and smiled.

* * *

The afternoon went through with Natsu still clinging on Lucy till evening.

"Finally." Lucy stretched her sore shoulders on her seat. The Sting approached her.

"Are you sure about your decision?" He asked.

"…Yes."

"Then would you like to celebrate the formation of our team? Frosch won tickets to Akane Beach on a lottery." Rogue, who showed from behind Sting, said.

"I'd love to!" Lucy lit up.

They were still busy talking about their trip when Makarov's ear perked up.

* * *

_**Owari!**_

_**You can guess what Master Makarov will plot.**_

_**LOL. I think it's obvious.**_

_**Anyway, **_

_**Sorry for the typographical and grammatical errors.**_

_**And,**_

_**Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews!**_

_**Stay tuned.**_

_**Buh-bye.**_

_**R&R**_


	12. Ch 11:5: Side Story: Naming the team

_**Uhh. Hi everyone!**_

_**Sorry for making you wait. Anyway, this ones a side story!**_

_**LOLs, because I don't know what to write. **_

_**But! I'll do my best!**_

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 11.5: [Side Story] Naming the team!**

"Hey Mira!" Lucy called to the barmaid's attention as she approaches her on the bar counter.

"Hello Lucy. The usual?" Mirajane asked. By 'usual', Mirajane meant the strawberry milkshake.

"Nope. I'd like to log a 5 day leave for me, Sting, Rogue and the exceeds."

"Oh. You're finally a team." Mirajane stated as she gets the guild's log book from a drawer.

"Yep!" Lucy gleefully answered eventhough what Mirajane said wasn't a question.

"So… Lucy… Sting…" Mirajane mumbles as she writes their name.

"Hmmm." Lucy hummed while listening to Mirajane as if she's singing their names.

"Still." Mirajane said without looking up. "Haven't you thought of a team name, yet? It would make logging your names easier."

"Now that you say it…" Lucy paused for a second. "… we haven't."

"There. I logged your leave." Mirajane smiled and she gently closed the book. " You should talk it with your team mates." She finally faced Lucy.

"Thanks, Mira!" That and Lucy walked away.

Mirajane then also turned around and grabbed the lacrima for communication. After a few seconds, the lacrima projected the figure of Master Makarov of their guild with Master Bob of Blue Pegasus and Master Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus behind him. They are at a meeting right now.

"Master." Mirajane started. "It's a 5 day vacation."

"I see. Thank you, Mira." Makarov only replied.

_**With Lucy…**_

"Hmmm. I wonder what will be a good name?" Lucy pondered. She's heading to her apartment to talk to the others about their team name. "It's definitely going to be Team Lucy!"

_Few minutes later…_

When Lucy entered her apartment, she saw the others gathered around the center table on the living room/bed room.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Lucy greeted. "I finished logging our day-off."

"Welcome home~" The exceeds greeted.

"Welcome home. Did you eat there?" Rogue asked to her.

"Nope. Hmm. I'm getting hungry." Lucy touched her tummy as she crouched down and sat between Rogue and Sting.

"We have some banana pancakes. I'll go prepare some for you." Rogue then stood up and headed to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Rogue came back holding a plate containing two banana pancakes with chocolate syrup. Rogue placed the plate in front of Lucy and sat back.

"Thanks!" Lucy sliced a small piece and placed it inside her mouth. As soon as she tasted it, she brightened up. "This is good!" She exclaimed and turned to Rogue. "Did you cook this?"

"No. Sting did." Rogue simply answered.

When Lucy heard it, her jaw dropped and she slowly turned to Sting.

"If you don't like it then don't eat it." Sting blandly said.

"What are you saying, idiot?! It's good!" She sxclaimed to Sting. "I just can't believe you can cook."

Sting was quite taken aback by Lucy's words. When her words were finally absorbed in his brain, he chuckled.

"It's because Sting-kun lives alone with me!" Lector proudly said.

"You and Rogue should take turns in cooking if you can cook something this good."

"It's troublesome. 'Sides, Rogue's not complaining."

"Tch! Lazy bastard." Lucy mumbled.

"Then why don't you do it." Sting taunted.

'I can't say I can't cook!' Lucy inwardly panicked.

"A-Anyways…" Lucy started to change the subject. "I was thinking about what we should name our team."

"You don't have to think anymore. It's obviously going to be Team Sting." Sting lazily said.

"That's right! Team Sting!" Lector agreed.

"What are you saying?! It's Team Lucy!" Lucy started to fight.

Really. As soon as she opened that topic, they started to fight.

"I'm the strongest so it should be Team Sting!"

"You're staying in my apartment!"

"We're also paying for it!" Sting reasoned. He's determined to block whatever Lucy throws at him.

"I-I'm the reason this team formed!" Lucy desperately said since she's already out of ideas.

"We were already a team before you even joined!"

"Kuuuuh!" She then abruptly turned to Rogue with teary eyes asking for help. "Rogue!"

"…" Rogue only closed his eyes.

"Rogue! You tell her!" Sting also turned to Rogue.

"…" Rogue then sighed before opening his eyes. "If you two really want to name the team with your names, why don't you just combine your names? Like StiLu or StiCy." He calmly explained.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Sudddenly the two blond's face showed a disgusted face.

"Rogue can be an idiot sometimes." Sting rudely said which made Rogue's eyebrow twitch. "You can just name the team whatever you want. I don't care anymore." He continued.

"Really?!" Lucy beamed.

"Yeah yeah." Sting lazily said as he lay down. "Just don't make it Team Lucy." He added just as Lucy was about to say Team Lucy.

Lucy then pouted at him and murmured; "Stingy." She then dazed off facing Frosch and Rogue. Frosch was bothering Rogue about pancakes. Then out of the blue, Lucy beamed.

"Ah!" Lucy screamed.

"What the heck, blondie?" Sting grumpily said because the scream took him off guard.

"I thought of a good team name!" She smiled brightly.

"What is it?" Sting uninterestedly asked while Rogue only looked at her.

"Team Exceed!" Lucy gleefully said.

"Ah?" Was the sound Sting made as if Lucy was a crazy person.

"You know… because of our mascots." Lucy lowered her voice.

"We're not mascots, stupid blondie!" Lector lectured her.

"Fro agrees." The pink suited exceed then crossed her arms across her tiny chest.

"S-Sorry." Lucy apologized and continued. "But that's not all. Team Exceed has a meaning behind it. Exceeding our dreams… limits… something like that." She explained.

"It's good." Rogue smiled. "Exceeding our dreams…" He mumbled.

While Sting only said it in his mind. 'Exceeding our limits…huh.'

"Then it's Team Exceed!" Lucy finalized.

* * *

_I thought it was a really good name but I never would've thought that it will bring misfortunes to us in the future._

* * *

_**Owari!**_

_**Side story finished!**_

_**Here's my answer back corner! *the fudge with the name? **_

_**To: **_

_**Ne0nkiss**__**: You can check it in my profy! **_

_**PockyKIss: I'm glad this story makes you love Sting more!**_

_**Kopaka777**__**: Awww. Thank you!**_

_**1fairytaillover**__**: I also wonder ;3**_

_**Everyone who reviewed and silent readers: Thank you very much! AS IN THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!**_

_**And here's the usual, sorry for any grammatical and typographical errors.**_

_**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews!**_

_**See you in the next chapter! Bye~!**_

_**R&R**_


	13. Ch 12: Punishment

_**Uhm. H-Hello everyone!**_

_**I-It's been a long time, ne? *nervous**_

_**I-It's been a month…**_

_**Gyaaa! I'm sorry for updating late!**_

_**It's just! I'm enjoying my vacation and I'm still having writer's block so this chapter might be boring!**_

_**BUT!**_

_**I hope you would read it. *nervous**_

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Previously on Loving the Forgotten…**_

_"Team Exceed!" Lucy gleefully said._

_"Ah?" Was the sound Sting made as if Lucy was a crazy person._

_"You know… because of our mascots." Lucy lowered her voice._

_"We're not mascots, stupid blondie!" Lector lectured her._

_"Fro agrees." The pink suited exceed then crossed her arms across her tiny chest._

_"S-Sorry." Lucy apologized and continued. "But that's not all. Team Exceed has a meaning behind it. Exceeding our dreams… limits… something like that." She explained._

_"It's good." Rogue smiled. "Exceeding our dreams…" He mumbled._

_While Sting only said it in his mind. 'Exceeding our limits…huh.'_

_"Then it's Team Exceed!" Lucy finalized._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Punishment**

"Hey Sting! Hurry up!" Lucy ordered to Sting as she drags her luggage inside the train. "We're leaving you behind!" She threatened.

"Do we really have to ride the train?" Sting groggily asked.

"How else do you expect to get there?"

"Walk?" Sting unsurely answered.

"Then walk alone." Lucy deadpanned and entered the train.

* * *

"Blegh!"

"Guh!"

"Gwak!"

"Help me."

Those were just some of the noise Sting was making.

"Really. Shut it already." Lucy complained though she had a worried expression.

"Then have my sickness." Sting groggily said.

"Rogue's not even making a sound." She reasoned.

"Rogue already fainted." Lector explained which made Lucy sweatdrop.

"Sting-kun said he wants to sleep on your lap." Frosch beamed at Lucy.

"I didn't… say that… stupid cat." Sting fended.

"Fro is not a cat so Sting-kun is the one who's stupid." Frosch said as she flies around Sting.

"You're a cat… no matter how you look… at it." Sting only mumbled since he's out of strength.

"Sting-kun said again that he wants to sleep on your lap!" Frosch beamed again at Lucy.

"Seriously." Lucy then sighed. "Bring him here." She ordered to Lector and Frosch.

Frosch and Lector started to lift up the already unconscious Sting and place him beside Lucy.

"Really. Why are most of the dragon slayers like this?" Lucy complained as she positioned Sting's head on her lap.

* * *

Few minutes later, Lucy's team mates are already asleep. Rogue and Sting are sleeping soundly or more likely lost consciousness while the exceeds are sleeping beside Rogue, their heads resting on each others.

"This is boring." Lucy murmured. "Well, this is much better than hearing Sting's dying noise." Her sight then landed on Sting's head. Nothing else to do, she scanned his face.

'I wonder how he got this scar.' Lucy asked in her mind as she traces Sting's scar. Lucy was still tracing it when Sting made a grunt full of pain.

'He must be dreaming.' Lucy thought and started caressing Sting's hair.

'Eeeh! His hair is soft!' Lucy exclaimed in her mind. She just can't believe that Sting's hair would be that soft despite of it being spiky and all. 'Did he ever look like this before?' She asked to herself when she saw Sting on a different light. Her sight then landed on his quivering lips.

'I wonder how soft they are.' Another thought came. She stared a little bit more then steam rushed out from her ears and a furious blush followed.

'What the hell am I thinking? I'm starting to sound like a pervert! I better look somewhere else!' she turned her head to her left to look at the scenery outside when she caught a glimpse of Rogue's black hair.

'Since when did I become aware of Sting? That time?' She thought, referring to their first mission. 'Or that time?' This time she was referring to their 'little' game. She then turned to Sting again and caressed his hair.

'This is why I hate this kind of emotions. Constantly changing… easily swayed… unpredictable…'

* * *

"Dear passengers, we have arrived at Cedar." One of the train staff announced. "Please don't forget your valuables and watch your steps. Thank you."

"Rogue. Rogue." Lucy gently said as she taps Rogue's shoulder which made her earn a grunt.

Rogue then slightly opened his eyes. "We've arrived." She told him. When rogue fully opened his eyesm she smiled and continued. "Please wake up Lector and Frosch." After that, she turned to Sting who was still 'sleeping'.

"Hey Sting." She called in a slightly rough manner compared to the tone she used on Rogue awhile ago. "Oi~ Wake up~" She then started to shake his arm since the tapping didn't work. And… it didn't also work. "Sting!" She slightly raised her voice. "We're leaving you behind." Lucy then pinched his nose which made him struggle to breathe.

Sting then abruptly opened his eyes and slapped Lucy's hand. "What's your problem, chickie?!"

"We've arrived, stupid." She then stood up and grabbed her luggage. "And what's with that 'chickie'?" She asked while heading to the door.

Sting also grabbed his luggage and followed her. "I got tired of blondie so from now on it's chickie."

"Is that so? Then from now on you are blond urchin." Lucy commented.

The two finally met up with Rogue and the exceeds outside.

The team then started to head to Akane Resort.

* * *

After a hour of walking and sight-seeing, the team finally arrived in front of a huge building.

"Welcome to Akane Resort!" A female staff greeted to them. "Please follow me." The staff then turned around, entered the building and headed to the reception with the group following her.

"Welcome to Akane Resort." The receptionist greeted. Just as she finished her greeting, Rogue handed her their tickets which the receptionist read. After, she stamped then and said. "Please guide them to suite #4."

'Suite?!' Lucy exclaimed in her mind.

The guide then called some male attendants who took the group's luggage.

"Please follow me." The female staff said and headed to the elevator.

The group came to a halt in front of a room.

"Please excuse us." The attendants then started to leave.

When the group entered the room, Sting's jaw hanged a little bit.

The suite has two guestrooms, a fully equipped kitchen and living room, and a mini-bar.

"Dude, this is extravagant!" Sting exclaimed.

"Really?" Lucy asked with a confused look. "This is just a size like my bathroom in my former house."

"I got it so shut it, Princess." Sting emphasized the last word to mock her.

"Oh my. Is this your first time to go to a place like this?" Lucy also mocked which made Sting grit his teeth.

"Stop bickering." Rogue said before the two could say something again.

"I'll go unpack my things." Lucy then entered one of the rooms.

"Let's also unpack." Rogue said to Sting.

"I'm telling you, Rogue. One day, I'll freaking shut that mouth of hers." Sting declared with seriousness in his voice.

"How? With a kiss?" Rogue chuckled as he entered the other room.

"What the- Get real, Rogue!" Sting yelled as his blood rushed to his face. He then also entered the room and saw Rogue sitting on the bed.

"Hey Rogue." Sting called to his attention. Rogue only glanced to his direction. "There's only one bed?" Sting asked.

"As you can see, yes." Rogue answered without looking at Sting.

"What the f#ck, Rogue! I'm not going to sleep with you!" Sting yelled.

"Then suit yourself with the sofa."

Just as Sting was about to say something, Lucy entered the room with the exceeds.

* * *

_**Hai! Owari!**_

_**Uhm. I read the comments and saw someone said that he/she is starting to pity Rogue.**_

_**Mwahahahaha! That's right! Pity him!**_

_***SPOILER ALERT***_

_**Heck. Did you guys read the latest chapters of the manga? I was like 'HOW DARE YOU ROGUE! HOW DARE YOU KILL STING!'**_

_**Though I think Rogue was only taken over by his shadow.**_

_**And that's the reason why I halted my RoLu fic. I'm not ready to post it. I still need to see some light in Rogue.**_

_**Anyway, I'm really sorry for the late update.**_

_**Sorry for any grammatical and typographical errors.**_

_**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and for the faves!**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

_**Please support my other fic: Struggles of Fate *It's a GrayLu fic**_


End file.
